User talk:Heishiro Maitake
Thank You--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 17:34, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I don't really RP here anymore--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 00:29, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Stats diagrams How did a stat diagram for your character? The one on the Ice Field 16:02, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate the credit, but you are more than free to utilize the stat chart concept to your heart's content. In addition to that, I don't mind if you want to create them for other people. As for a battle, I'm unfortunately caught up in work on another site. Therefore, I'm hoping not to spread myself too thin when it comes to fanon work. Definitely too bad though, Heishiro vs Nousei would definitely have been awesome. --Kazeyo 00:15, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Can you explain what seal knowledge is though? The one on the Ice Field 13:11, October 21, 2011 (UTC) -Ninjutsu : 100% -Taijutsu: 100% -Genjutsu: 50% -Intelligence: 90% -Strength: 80% -Speed: 80% -Stamina/Chakra: 100% -Seal Knowledge: 90% There you go. Thanks for your help. By the way, do you make bleach diagrams? --The Darkened Sky...It Calls... 13:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. Thanks. I'm not really partial anyway. The Darkened Sky...It Calls... 16:37, October 24, 2011 (UTC) It looks great! Thanks a bunch! The Darkened Sky...It Calls... 11:39, October 26, 2011 (UTC) RP fight with Agnihem. Sure why not. Do you want to start it?--''The Freak of Nature'' Twilitlink 16:05, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Is Ayatsuri inside the scorpion right now?--''The Freak of Nature'' Twilitlink 02:39, October 28, 2011 (UTC) K thanks.--''The Freak of Nature'' Twilitlink 02:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hate to sound impatient... but it's your turn.--''The Freak of Nature'' Twilitlink 22:34, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ahh my apologies. Hope everything's ok.--''The Freak of Nature'' Twilitlink 02:30, October 31, 2011 (UTC) icons The new templates are all linked so since your using the old on it wont connect. You need to use Form:Character and then once the template is made add to the character page, and then they will interlink. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 07:23, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Port them over to this wiki... and please use my regular talk page, my admin request page is for emergencies, not basic help.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 14:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Alloy Release Yo, I love to use the concept for the Alloy Release. Well, my friend does. Contacting User:Thepantheon Im sorry but while I do have a way of contacting him, I dont think he is active on the wikia and as such I would simply say take his lack of an answer as a no..... Im sorry, but he is barely online to begin with so even I have trouble contacting him. If you want to make something in the Land of Beasts, when why not simply make an article similar called Land of Beast (Heishiro) that way you can develop it (as you cant change another user's page) and dont have to wait for permission.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 15:57, November 14, 2011 (UTC) No, you may not simply recreate his jutsu that is something I cannot allow.... Jutsu are often created by a user to be unique to a shinobi or group and I strongly suggest you create your own original jutsu.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 19:11, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Lands can share names if they exist in different universes but techniques dont often share the same name..... Just create a new set of jutsu for your character.... unique to them so that it is 1) Original and 2) causes no issues later... because some users still feel if you make a tech too similar it is copying them. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 14:32, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I guess that works.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 15:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, how are you doing? :) I have a question about stat diagrams, if you have time, because I am trying to make a new character. My first questions is what is the numerical level at which someone is above average at something (what I mean is... not terrible, better than good, but not that good). I have been using 80; is this accurate. Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 14:09, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I would also like to know if you do nature symbols because I noticed that you have an Alloy Release (Good idea by the way) and if you can make pictures transparent (or at least know how). Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 14:09, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I am looking for a symbol for Incineration Release (which may or may not be created by the time you read this). It is a combination of fire and wind and I was thinking that an orange/red color would work. As for the transparency, I'm looking to make my characters sharingan have a transparent background. They can be found on my characters page, Shūhei Uchiha. Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 16:10, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about incineration release, I changed my mind and I am not going to use it. I would like you to please edit this picture here if you have the time; it is my characters new picture since the administration said my last one looked "too much like Sasuke". Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 17:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) As for what I would like done, I would like his hair black and that black bracelet thing that he is wearing to be the same red color of the shirt (to simulate an extension of the sleeve). Can you also make his eyes black too please? Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 17:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Another thing, too. You've been such a help to me and I hate the fact that I don't know how to pay you back; is there any way that I can? (even if you want to roleplay or something, I can make it happen). Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 17:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) .......WOW, that looks great!! Thanks a bunch!!! Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 17:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Probably this one (he's the only one I have). Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 12:37, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, I'm not sure why, but when I went to upload the new version of the file of the character it looked so much blurrier than yours. Why is that? Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 12:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ..... I know what I did.... When I uploaded the pic to you, I set it as a thunbnail/smaller size..... *FACEPLAM* ....that was dumb... Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 14:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) If it wouldn't take long would you mind...redoing it...please.. Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 14:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC) This is the way I should have done it...God I'm so stupid.... Thanks a ton!! You are a real life saver! Yeah, like I said, I should have done this from the begging, but I'm still kind of new this wikipedia usage thing. Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 14:57, December 7, 2011 (UTC)